


I Love You

by RightNow2808



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shower Sex, Smut, Top!Michael, bottom!Stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Michael and Stefan are in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some love was needed, so I decided to write this.
> 
> Tumblr (the Michael Hayboeck one): https://www.tumblr.com/blog/michaelhayboeck

The sound of the alarm clock rang through the air. Stefan blindly searched for his phone on the nightstand without opening his eyes, groaning quietly.

He silenced his phone before he could wake Michael, who was still sleeping beside him, up. 

He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, before looking out of the window. It was still dark outside. They hadn’t closed the curtain the night before, they didn't want to cover such a beautiful sight of the mountains and the pure beautiful sky.

He turned on the bedside lamp and looked over at Michael. The man’s lips were just slightly opened and Stefan smiled fondly.

He took his clothes from the chair where he had put them the evening before and slowly walked towards the bathroom, but not before he leaned down and kissed Michael’s cheek.

“You have a minute, love,” he murmured, watching as Michael stirred, peaking one eye open to look at his boyfriend. An incoherent sound escaped his lips, making Stefan smile fondly.

In the bathroom, he stripped off his boxers, pushing them down his legs and leaving the piece of clothing on the floor, before he stepped into the shower.

He turned the tap on, letting the pleasantly warm water run over him, relaxing his aching muscles. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes again, trying to wake up completely. A few seconds later he heard the sound of another alarm clock going off in their room. A thump followed as if Michi fell off the bed, which wouldn’t necessarily surprise Stefan. He suppressed a laugh.

The door to the bathroom opened and through the fogged glass door, Stefan saw Michael walk in. Stefan turned away with a smile on his face. He knew Michael would join him. 

The glass door slid open and Michael stepped in in all his naked glory. He pressed himself against Stefan’s body, leaning down and kissing at Stefan’s neck.

“Good morning,” he mumbled. Stefan’s smile widened and he reached back with his arm, ruffling Michi’s hair with his hand.

“Morning,” Stefan replied. He turned around and contentedly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “How have you slept?” 

“Every night beside you is great,” Michael answered. “What about you?”

“I could say the same,” Stefan mumbled, pressing his face in the crook of the taller's neck. They spent a few seconds in silence, warm water dripping over them. They ran their hands all over each other's bodies, gently touching and teasing.

“Are you excited for today?” Michael asked, as he ran his hand over the small of Stefan's back. The smaller boy looked up and grinned.

“Yes, so much,” he answered. Michael chuckled in response. Stefan was a ray of sunshine and he had lighted up Michael's world so much. He loved him so much. 

He suddenly wanted to kiss Stefan, badly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Stefan’s, enjoying the sound of surprise that escaped his boyfriend’s lips. The smaller man kissed back as soon as he composed himself, tightening his hold around Michael’s neck. The blond pulled away and licked over his lips, his eyes shining affectionately.

“I love you,” he declared, making Stefan’s smile become even bigger.

“I love you too, baby,” Stefan assured him, petting Michael’s now wet hair. 

Their lips joined again, their lips touching softly at first, before their mouths opened and their tongues slipped together. A moan rose in Stefan’s throat, encouraging Michael to run his hands down lower, over the swell of his bum, grabbing at the firm muscles there. His grip forced Stefan to rise on his toes, his hips just slightly rubbing forward in search of pleasure. A spark of lust travelled down Michael’s body, causing his cock to twitch. He moaned quietly and deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling in a seductive dance.

The blond used his grip on Stefan’s ass to pull the man closer. He ground their hips together slowly. The friction was dry, but pleasurable. Stefan whimpered, his nails biting into the skin of the older’s neck.Their breathing quickened and the shower became steamier as they both seemed to forget everything except each other. 

Michael brought one of his hands down in between them, seeking out Stefan’s hard length, taking him into his hand and teasingly stroking him. Stefan’s knees buckled, making his boyfriend quickly move his hand from his ass to his waist, keeping him pressed against him tightly. 

“Are you okay?” Michael murmured, bringing his lips close to Stefan’s ear.

“Hot,” the younger one managed, a quiet moan following, when Michael squeezed him just right.

Michael released him after a few strokes, when Stefan’s body became too tense, too close to that cliff of euphoria. Stefan whimpered at the loss of contact, but Michael silenced him with another kiss, his hands desperately searching for more of Stefan’s skin. 

“Do you want to?” Michael asked, always careful, always considerate. He made sure they made eye contact, hoping that Stefan would truly feel how much he loves him, how badly he needs him. Stefan nodded, hiding his face into Michael’s neck once again. His hips were buckling forward as if he couldn’t help himself, as if he simply just couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend. 

“Okay, love, turn around, yes?” Stefan nodded again and turned around in the shower, immediately missing Michael’s warmth. The blond took a few seconds to admire the smaller man standing in front of him. The lean muscles in his back, his slim waist, firm backside and thighs, it was all perfection to Michael. He still questioned himself to this very day, what he had ever done to deserve someone like Stefan.

A happy, ambitious, proud and confident man. Always nice and always smiling, he still continued to surprise Michael. The blond knew he could never ever get enough of his boyfriend. He wanted him in his arms, always and forever. If someone questioned what his life was like before he met Stefan, he never answered. He didn’t remember. 

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back until their bodies were pressed together. He reached for the tube of lube where it discreetly placed behind the bottles of shampoos, conditioners and body washes on the shower shelf. He used a bit, smeared it over his fingers, before reaching down. He sought out Stefan’s hole, dipping his fingers in between the boy’s cheeks and rubbing them up and down the boy’s crack. 

The angle was awkward and his wrist cramped as soon as he dared push one finger inside, but it was all worth it when Stefan shivered and moaned. Michael slowly started moving his finger and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s neck, leaving satisfying bruises there that no one, except them, would ever know about. 

Michael added another finger when Stefan was relaxed enough, searching for that spot that would make his boyfriend feel as good as possible. He knew he was there when the boy’s body tightened around two digits, thighs tensing and a whimper leaving his mouth. 

“Shh,” Michael murmured, attempting to soothe him as ultimate pleasure cursed through the smaller man’s veins. He tightened his hold around Stefan’s waist and closed his lips around the boy’s earlobe, sucking softly.

Michael scissored his fingers, pumping them in and out, trying to stretch Stefan out as much as possible. The brown haired boy balanced himself by putting one hand on the cold tiles of the shower wall, when Michael added another finger. Stefan tensed momentarily before letting himself succumb to the pleasure. 

His boyfriend knew just where to touch, knew exactly where to press his fingers to make him feel good. Stefan felt light headed, the only thing keeping him grounded was Michi’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping him standing, preventing him from falling. 

Stefan felt in love. He turned his head to the side, trying to tell Michael without words that he wanted to kiss him. As usually, his boyfriend knew exactly what he wanted and pressed his lips to the other’s. 

“Love you,” Stefan mumbled dazedly, as if he would never get tired of saying that. He wouldn’t. Michael would never get tired of hearing it. 

“Love you more,” Michael said right against his boyfriend’s lips. He was so in love he couldn’t think straight. Everything in the Earth disappeared, spiralling down right to the two of them, standing there in the shower, Stefan wrapped in Michael’s hold and with fingers up his ass. 

Michi’s hand slipped down just enough to touch Stefan’s neglected length, happy to find it hard and wet with precome. The warm shaft twitched in his hand as soon as he touched and he chuckled deeply. 

“Love how hard I can get you just with this,” he murmured. He pressed his fingers in deep to prove his point, listening to Stefan’s loud whine. 

The blond continued whispering into Stefan’s ear, a mix of sweet nothings and dirty promises, while making sure the boy was thoroughly stretched and opened, ready for him. He pulled his fingers out when Stefan became too excited, his hips moving on their own, chasing the pleasure. Stefan let out a sound of protest at the loss of contact, but Michi quickly silenced him with another kiss, pressed to the corner of his lips. The smaller man brought one of his hands to Michael’s where it was covering his waist and laced their fingers together. 

“Please,” he murmured against Michi’s lips. 

“Whatever you want, always,” the blond replied, running the palm of his hand across the skin of Stefan’s stomach, feeling the lean hard muscles twitching and moving underneath the soft silky warm skin. Stefan’s hand followed his. Michael pressed another kiss to Stefan’s skin, this time to his warm flushed cheek. 

He grabbed the lube again, reaching down and thoroughly coating himself in the slippery substance, making sure that the running water didn’t wash it off right away. He made a step forward, pushing Stefan into the shower wall so that his front was pressed against it. The boy hissed at the sudden cold feeling of the tiles cooling him down. 

“Ready?” Michael asked and waited for Stefan’s small nod, before he raised Stefan up on his toes, took a hold of himself and slowly pushed inside his boy. The sound coming from Stefan’s lips and the sudden warm tightness around his cock were enough to make Michael stop for a second, once buried balls deep. 

Stefan brought of his hands back to hold Michael’s hip steady. He murmured a quiet ‘wait’ and Michael obediently stopped, letting his boyfriend get used to the big size of him, while gently running his hands over Stefan’s revealed skin. He couldn’t get enough. He leaned down, taking the skin of Stefan’s neck in between his teeth, biting gently, sucking and leaving a satisfying bruise. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, kissing Stefan’s neck repeatedly until the boy finally nodded and carefully rolled his hips around. Michael bit his lips to stop himself from moaning at the feeling of his boyfriend’s pretty arse clenching around him. 

“Yes,” Stefan spoke. “You can move now.”   
Michael was never one to say no to an offer like that. He slowly moved his hips backwards, before pushing forward again, angling himself just right so that his cock brushed Stefan’s prostate, making the boy moan prettily. 

“I’m so proud of you, I love you so much,” he murmured, just loud enough for Stefan to hear him over the sound of running water. His boyfriend made a choking sound, squeezing Michi’s hip as if to tell him he had heard him. “You’re so precious, love.”  
Michael held Stefan tightly against him, running his hands up and down the boy’s sides, stroking over his hipbones, pressing his fingers into the dip between Stefan’s hipbones and pubic bone. He was so in love. 

Stefan leaned his forehead against the cold tiles, his breathing shallow and quick, the muscles in his thighs and calves shaking as he struggled to keep himself in just the right position that the gland within him was rubbed against so mercilessly, so deliciously. He felt the heat in his stomach and lower down, felt it rise to his cheek as they must have coloured red. He felt his cock twitch where it was hard and wet with precome in between his legs, he felt his insides twitch and clench every time Michael pushed inside and he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

A string of nonsense left his mouth as he was drawn further and further towards the cliff of euphoria. All he could feel was Michael, his cock inside of him, his arms around him, his warm breath on the side of his neck, words he couldn’t make sense of whispered into his ear. Blood was being pumped into his brain so quickly that he saw black spots in his vision and the sounds around him were muffled because of the blood rushing past his ears. 

His hips seemed to have a mind of its own, moving, pushing back to meet Michael’s thrusts, trying to get him deeper, trying to keep him inside. His cock felt as if it was going to explode and he reached down with the intention to touch himself, but Michael noticed, and grabbed both of his tiny wrists in one of his hands, gently closing his long fingers around Stefan’s bony hands. The boy cried out at that, slightly panicked until he heard Michael’s voice over the roaring in his ears. 

“I know you can come without that, come on,” he grunted. His voice sounded strained, out of breath and Stefan needed a second to understand what he had said. He realized Michael was just as fucked out as he was. He nodded then, letting Michi know he understood him and weakly tried to reach his hands. Michael understood his silent request for their fingers to lace. 

Stefan was shaking like a leaf all over, moan after moan spilling from his mouth, asshole clenched up tight around Michael’s length. 

A particularly hard thrust, aimed just right, did it. Brought him over that cliff and suddenly he was falling, screaming out Michael’s name, his voice hoarse and broken, fingers gripping Michael’s hands so tight that the skin underneath his grip whitened. His cock kicked free, rope after rope of sticky come spilling out. His thighs were tensed to the point where the muscles cramped and he heard nothing, saw nothing, he could only feel as the pleasure cursed through him so strongly he felt like fainting. 

In the back of his mind he knew Michael was getting close too and he pushed his ass back, wanting his boyfriend to come to, wanting him to feel as good as he had just made him feel. Tears spilled free from his eyes as his orgasm continued to last for what seemed like forever, the heat in his exploding and not letting him come back down. 

“Michi, please!” he heard himself exclaim, beg and then he heard the man behind him grunt again. He felt pain in his hip and he looked down, noticing Michael’s fingers wrapped around his hip, nails digging into the skin. Michael gasped, roughly pushing himself in a few more times, before biting into the back of Stefan’s back hard enough to break skin, making Stefan whimper again, more tears spilling from his eyes, but he didn’t care, as long as he made Michael feel good, he felt good too. 

Stefan felt sticky come feeling him up, felt it leaking out of him, felt Michael’s cock twitching inside of him. He heard a heart beating, but he wasn’t sure if it was Michi’s or his own. Michael let out a string of curse words as he moved his hips to ride out their orgasms, squeezing Stefan to him tightly, mouthing at his neck and deeply inhaling the scent of him. 

He pressed his fingers into the dip below Stefan’s breastbone gently, feeling the heart there beating loudly, beating for him. 

“I love you,” he said again, just to make sure Stefan knew this. His boyfriend laughed breathlessly and reached back with one hand to push Michael away. When Michael slipped out they both winced and then Stefan turned around in the blond’s hold and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Love you too, love,” Stefan replied and gave him one of his infamous grins. “We should probably get properly washed now though.” 

His knees still felt a bit weak, so Michael took his chance and slowly washed his body and then hair, letting Stefan do the same to him right after.

They only stumbled out of the shower after they were sure that they were going to be late and the water had turned a bit cold.

Michael pulled the towel off the rack and wrapped it around Stefan, drying him off and repeatedly kissing all over the boy’s face, making him smile and giggle. Michael’s heart hurt a bit, but he figured it was a good hurt. 

“I love you,” he said again, just because he could. Stefan rolled his eyes and slapped his stomach gently, but Michael didn’t miss the glint in the boy’s eyes that was clearly saying just how much he loved the blond man back. 

FIN


End file.
